


hold it against me

by sizhu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kise is a puppy, M/M, Nigou likes TV, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the world needs fewer triangles and more poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko came down with the flu, and Kagami's job is to take care of him and nurse him back to health. Which is all fine and dandy. </p>
<p>Except no one bothered to tell Kise that Kuroko had gotten sick. Kise worries very easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold it against me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saunatonttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/gifts).



> unbeta'd work, mostly self-indulgent because there's a very disappointing lack of KagaKuroKise fanfic. But also a gift to Aija.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise poked his head inside the Seirin gym. The team was hard at practice, and Kise had to smile at how dedicated they were. But he didn't seen Kuroko anywhere, which was weird because, by now, Kuroko usually would have appeared behind him claiming he was there the whole time. And scare the shit out of him. But now that he thought about it… Kise didn't see Kagami anywhere, either. Weird.

Kise wandered into the gym, hands shoved in the pockets of his dress slacks. His shoulders hunched slightly as he loped over to Hyuga. If anyone knew where Kagami and Kuroko were, it'd be Seirin's scary captain. Or the cute coach – who he also didn't see anywhere. "Yo, Hyuga."

"Ah, Kise-san." Hyuga passed the ball off to Izuki before meeting Kise halfway. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area…" Kise pulled a hand from his pocket and rubbed his neck. "I thought I'd drop by and say hi to Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, but I don't see them?"

"Ah… Riko had Kagami take Kuroko home early."

Kise blinked. "Is Kurokocchi okay?"

"He fell in the hallway this morning," Hyuga said. "There's been a bug of some kind going around lately, and I think Kuroko might have caught it."

"Kurokocchi's sick?" Kise asked, already turning to go see Kuroko himself.

"He'll be fine, Kise." Hyuga arched an eyebrow, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Kagami's been ordered not to leave him alone."

"But what if Kagamicchi gets sick, too?" Kise pouted, feeling even more anxious to get to Kuroko's.

"Idiots don't get sick."

"But what if _I_ get sick going to see them?"

"Idiots don't get sick, Kise."

"Wah, Hyuga, _so mean_ ," Kise whined. "You've been talking to Senpai, haven't you?"

"…I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Hyuga rolled his eyes. "If you really want to see them, I think Kagami took Kuroko to his place."

Seirin's captain turned away from Kise and loped back over to his team. Just because Kagami and Kuroko were out sick didn't mean practice was off. Kise poked his lower lip out and let it quiver. For dramatic effect, of course. Hyuga had already turned his back, so Kise left Seirin to their practice. Would Kuroko really be at Kagami's place?

…where did Kagami even live? Gah! That wasn't fair! The three of them had been dating for _months,_ and they'd been to his place and Kuroko's place, but never Kagami's! How was that fair! Kise pouted again and fished out his phone. Even if Kuroko was sick, he could at least answer his phone, right? So, Kise called Kuroko. He could ask if Kuroko was alright and if he wanted him to bring anything over… That was the plan! And then the phone connected.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise bounced on his heels as he left Seirin. "I heard you were sick! Are you okay? Can I do anything? Can I bring you anything?"

"Breathe, Kise."

That wasn't Kuroko's voice. "…Kagamicchi? Why are you answering Kurokocchi's phone?"

"He's asleep."

"Is he okay? Hyuga said he fell in the hallway this morning."

"He's fine, Kise." Kagami sounded exhausted. Kise tilted his head, worried. "He's got a mild fever, but he's fine."

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You worry too much."

"Can I get you guys anything?"

"Yeah, I'll text you a list…" Pause. "And the address. And don't make that pouting face! Jeez, I can tell you're making that face and I can't even see you. You're like a puppy."

"Aw, does that mean I'm cute?"

"We are not having this conversation over the phone, Kise. Just get the groceries and get over here."

"Wait—I'm buying your groceries?"

"You want Kuroko to get better, don't you?"

"…Yeah. I'll get what you need. Be there soon." Kise smiled, walking toward the grocery store, keeping Kagami on the phone. "I know you said you'd text the list, but why don't you just talk me through it instead, Kagamicchi~? I miss you guys~."

"Jeez, you're hopeless." Kise could almost hear the blush in Kagami's voice. How cute.

"You love every minute of it." Kise laughed. "I'm almost at the store. So, what do you need, Ka~ga~mi~cchi~."

"Don't say it like that," Kagami grumbled. "You're gonna give people the wrong idea, idiot."

"So mean," Kise whined. "I'm in the store now. So, do I need a basket or a cart?"

"Get a cart."

Kise hummed his assent, grabbing a cart and wheeling along the grocery section of the store. Slowly, item by item, he filled the shopping cart with everything Kagami needed – mostly ingredients for a soup, some cold medicine, a jar of honey, tea… Wow, Kagami was really stocking up. Kise bit his lip, looking through everything in the cart. How bad _was_ Kuroko's fever? And then it clicked – the majority of the shopping cart was filled with _ingredients_ for soup. Not soup _cans_. He chuckled softly.

"Kise? _Kise_. Are you listening?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, what?" He'd forgotten he was still on the phone. "I got distracted by how cute it is that you're going to make Kurokocchi soup from scratch instead of stocking up on canned soup."

" _Kise_."

"Sorry, sorry." Kise laughed. "Okay, here's what I have so far, Kagamicchi. Anything I'm missing?"

"No, that's everything."

"I'll be there soon, Kagamicchi. Love you~."

"O-Oi! Kise!"

"It's rude to be on the phone in the checkout line, Kagamicchi~~. Bye~~."

"KI—"

Kise hung up the phone, smiling as he maneuvered the cart into the checkout aisle. Once the total rung up, Kise had to apologize to his wallet. He hadn't realized how expensive fresh produce could be. Outside the grocery store, Kise stopped and blinked. Aw, shit. He forgot to get Kagami's address. He whined. How was he going to get these groceries to Kagami now? He'd call back but he didn't want to get yelled at for hanging up. Or teasing. Or telling Kagami he loved him over the phone.

It turned out that Kise had absolutely nothing to worry about. His phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to a text message. Kise carefully adjusted the groceries so he didn't drop them, and pulled his phone out. He smiled when he recognized his contact name for Kagami on the screen. As Kagami had promised, he sent the address. Kise hoped that meant that Kagami wasn't too upset with him for the sort-of public affection. Though, now that he thought about it, it was more probable that Kagami was more worried about Kuroko's fever. Kise frowned. How could he have been so insensitive about this? How did he get so caught up in the moment? He would _totally_ apologize to Kagami for being insensitive when he got there.

…Which was a lot sooner than Kise had originally anticipated. So that's what it was like, walking while lost in thought. Making it to your destination without realizing how long it took. At least he hadn't gotten himself lost. That would have been embarrassing. He would have had to call Kagami back and begged him to navigate for him. That would have been _so_ embarrassing. But, here he was, at least. So! Kise adjusted the groceries in his arms and squared his shoulders, marching his way up to Kagami's apartment. He wasn't nervous, nope. He totally wasn't freaking out because he'd never been to Kagami's place (that still wasn't fair). With the bags of groceries in his hands, he jabbed the bell with his elbow, putting on his most winsome (and his most apologetic) smile, prepared for Kagami to answer the door.

As the apartment door slid open, Kise felt his steel confidence crumbling. His eyes fell on Kagami's figure when the door was finally open. He shifted awkwardly under that crimson gaze. How the hell did Kagami seem so _tall_? The height difference between them was only like… a centimeter at best. Or an inch. Whatever. He didn't know. Didn't care. Because the word vomit hit.

"I'm sorry!" Kise's sudden exclamation startled Kagami.

Kagami blinked at Kise and tilted his head. "Kise? What's wrong?"

"I feel bad," Kise pouted. "I was walking around flirting on the phone with you while you're worried about Kurokocchi."

"Ah—that." Kagami rubbed his neck. "Kuroko's okay, Kise. Don't worry about it. He's been asleep, but I wanted to make soup for when he does wake up. And you're embarrassing when you get affectionate on the phone…"

"But I'm not embarrassing in person?" Kise tilted his head.

"You are, _but that's not the point_." Kagami huffed. He took some of the groceries from Kise and stepped aside, letting the blond into the apartment. He graciously ignored Kise's pitiful whining.

"Kagamicchi's embarrassed by me?" Kise whined, sliding inside the apartment with the groceries that Kagami didn't take from him. He poked out his lower lip as he followed Kagami into the kitchen to help put things away.

Kagami groaned and rubbed his face, setting his bags down on the table. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Go make tea while I put things away."

"Okay!" Kise bounced, doing as he was told.

Kagami watched Kise for a moment, lips twitching into a smile. Kise didn't see it, since he was too busy working on making tea for three. Kise was just about to fill the kettle with water when he felt a touch on his cheek. He blinked and smiled, leaning into the touch, which he recognized as a kiss. It was brief, but Kise didn't mind. He turned his head and stole a kiss of his own, right on the lips, before Kagami could flee the close proximity. Kise laughed at the cherry blush that spread across Kagami's cheeks. "Don't distract me, _Taigacchi_."

Kise laughed again when an indignant splutter accompanied the bright blush. He stole a second kiss before going back to preparing tea for everyone. He stopped heckling Kagami, pleased with the little attention that he got, and set the kettle on the stove to boil. He jumped with a very manly yelp, back pressing against Kagami's chest. "Relax, Kise, just turning on a burner for the soup."

"You startled me." Kise pouted. He nestled into Kagami's broad chest. "Are you gonna let me help cook?"

"No. You're going to go sit with Kuroko while I cook," Kagami said, running his fingers through Kise's hair, scratching the nape of his neck gently. "Take the tea to the living room when it's ready."

Kise whined softly, leaning into the scratches. "You're totally fine doing this to me, but you won't let me say 'I love you' on the phone?"

"Yep." Kagami kissed Kise's shoulder. "Because this is home, not a phone in a grocery store. Tea ready yet?"

"But I do love you~ Taigacchi~." Kise pouted at Kagami. He was always pouting, but it was interrupted with a pinch to the side, and he yelped. "Ouch! What was that f—oh."

The kettle whistled, signaling the water coming to a boil. That's why Kagami pinched him. Maybe. Kise smiled and took the kettle off the boiler and stepped out of Kagami's way, stealing a kiss on his way. He relishes the blush – seems Kagami was only able to be forward when Kise _wasn't_ looking at him. "Stove's all yours, Kagamicchi."

Kagami hummed and nodded, letting some pasta into the pot. He set to work, getting into his own, non-basketball zone. He focused on making the soup as light as he could for Kuroko's sake, for when he woke up. Kagami didn't hear Kise leave the kitchen with a tray of piping hot tea.

 

Kise stepped into the living room and set the tray on the table. He shifted his gaze from the table to the couch. His brows knit together and his lips tugged downward into a frown. The couch was the current residence of one feverish Kuroko Tetsuya, buried under a fleece blanket. His head rested on a small throw pillow, face decorated with sparse beads of sweat. Light blue bangs parted; a damp cloth on his forehead had displaced them. Kuroko's lips were chapped and parted, but Kise took solace in the fact that his breathing wasn't labored or ragged.

Nigou whined at Kise's feet, pawing at him. He barked as quietly as he could, and Kise thought the little dog looked about as worried as the rest of them. Kise's lips twitched upward. He knelt down and pet Nigou's head, scratching his ears and rubbing his chin. Nigou's tail wagged, but slowly. It wasn't as happy as it usually was. What a good dog… Kise's smile softened. He gave Nigou one last pat before turning his attention to Kuroko, who was now looking at him with those wide blue eyes.

" _Shit_!" Kise fell from his kneeling position onto his ass, startled. "Kurokocchi! Don't _scare_ me like that!"

Kuroko opened his mouth and closed it again. Opened it. Closed it. Fishlike. Kise frowned. Normally Kuroko would have made some smartass-yet-deadpan comment by now, so he must have lost his voice. Kagami better keep him in bed or he'd be scaring everyone even more than he already did. Kise sighed and reached out, brushing his fingers through damp blue hair. "How're you feeling…?"

Kuroko blinked at him and nodded his head.

"He's been saying that every time he wakes up," Kagami said, carrying in a tray of food. Soup for Kuroko, sandwiches for himself and Kise. "Lyin' little devil. Kuroko, you're not okay. You fainted in the hallway today."

"Kurokocchi~," Kise whined. "Your captain said you _fell,_ not fainted! Kagamicchi! Why didn't you tell me he _fainted_?"

"Because you worry too much." Kagami set the food tray next to the tea tray. "You would have scared everyone else with your worry. It's just the flu. Kuroko, can you sit up?"

Kuroko nodded again. He squirmed on the couch and sat up. The damp cloth fell from his forehead as he sat up, and the blanket bunched down at his waist. Nigou barked and hopped onto the couch, curling up in his owner's lap. Kuroko yawned and pet Nigou's head. He blinked at Kagami and Kise, tilting his head. Picking up a notepad and pen from the table at the end of the couch, Kuroko began writing.

_I'm okay._

Kagami sighed and settled on the couch next to Kuroko. He gave Nigou a wary look, but otherwise the proximity didn't bother him. He took the notepad from Kuroko and set it aside, handing him the small bowl of soup. "Talk later. Eat what you can first."

Kuroko opened his mouth to protest the loss of his notepad, but nothing came out. Instead, he turned his head, tucking it into the crook of his arm and buried his coughing fit. Kagami knit his forked brows together, taking the bowl from Kuroko while he coughed so that the soup didn't slosh all over them, the dog, and the couch. Kise watched the display with a worried frown.

"Shouldn't Kurokocchi go to the doctor?"

Kuroko frowned at Kise when he was done coughing, shaking his head. He pet Nigou, wanting something to do with his hands since Kagami swiped his notepad. Kagami spooned out some soup and held out the small spoon for Kuroko, having decided that it would work better in case Kuroko started coughing again.

"Kuroko is going to the doctor if he doesn't get better in a couple of days," Kagami said, eyes focused on the boy in question. "Whether you like it or not, Kuroko."

Kuroko huffed at them, but accepted the spoonful of soup. He swallowed the soup slowly, savoring the taste and letting the warm food relieve some of the scratching pain in his throat. He took spoonful after spoonful until the bowl was half empty before shaking his head and putting his hand up to stop anymore feeding. If Kuroko had anymore, his stomach wouldn't be able to take it, and he'd probably lose everything he'd already managed to eat. He lowered his hand and wrapped his arms around Nigou, who, to everyone's surprise, hadn't tried to steal any of the soup Kagami fed to Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, feeling any better?" Kise asked from his sitting position on the floor, as he never bothered to get up when Kuroko scared him half to death. He was in the middle of nibbling on one of the sandwiches Kagami had made when he remembered the tea. "I made the tea! Yours has honey in it… Y'know, for your throat."

Kuroko nodded, offering the blond a small smile. When Kise held out the mug for him, Kuroko gingerly took it from his hands. He lifted the mug and took a sip; the tea was still warm enough to ease his throat but cool enough not to burn his mouth. Kuroko let out a soft sigh, pleased with the relief that the honeyed tea provided. He didn't blink or startle when Kagami kissed his temple—only smiled as he looked up at the redhead, mouthing ' _thank you_ '. He kept sipping the tea, watching as Kagami got up and gathered empty mugs and plates.

The second Kagami was off the couch, Kise jumped up and wiggled his way into the warm spot Kagami left behind. He grinned, settling in comfortably and slipping his legs under Kuroko's. He looked ridiculously proud of himself for stealing Kagami's spot, complete with a shit-eating grin. Kuroko rolled his eyes, but adjusted so Kise could get comfortable.

"Kurokocchi should really be in bed." Kise was still smiling, but his eyes were soft, still worried about the tiny boyfriend.

"Yeah, he _should_ ," Kagami said, folding his arms and staring Kuroko and Kise down with a disapproving frown.

Kuroko set his mug of honey tea down and picked up the notepad Kagami swiped from him earlier. He scribbled, fingers shaking as he rapidly wrote across the page: _But I want to sit and watch TV with Kagami-kun and Kise-kun._

Kagami softened, arms falling to his sides and his shoulders sagging. "Alright, alright… I'll get a bigger blanket and some more pillows."

Kise grinned at Kagami. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami huffed. He walked toward the hall closet, pulling out a large blanket and two extra pillows.

 

 

Kagami, Kuroko, and Kise all ended up on the couch together. Kagami on one end, Kise on the other. Their legs tangled together underneath the blanket while Kuroko made himself comfortable in Kagami's lap, back pressed into his broad chest. The blanket covered all three of them, with plenty of fabric to spare, and kept them plenty warm. Nigou burrowed into the excess fabric on Kise's lap, tail wagging as Kise scratched his ears and rubbed his back.

Kuroko looked between Kise and Nigou, before looking up at Kagami. He smiled when he felt Kagami's arms tight around him. He grabbed his notepad again and turned to a fresh page, writing slowly. When he was done, he showed it to Kagami, who peered over his shoulder.

_I love you_.

Kagami smiled and kissed Kuroko's head. His attention turned to Kise when he whined, apparently feeling left out. Kagami chuckled at him, taking Kuroko's notepad and turning it around for Kise to see.

"Awh, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed, unnecessarily loudly, and grinned at Kuroko. "I love you, too!"

Kuroko gave Kise a smile that had nothing to do with Kagami's arms around his slim waist. He lifted a hand and pressed a finger against his own lips in the sign of ' _shh_ ' and tilted his head to the TV. Kise's grin turned sheepish as he quieted down, shrinking under the blanket at the gentle rebuke. Kagami chuckled quietly at them, unwrapping one arm from Kuroko's waist and sliding calloused fingers into Kuroko's hair. He rubbed the back of Kuroko's neck and kissed his shoulders. Kuroko was obviously feeling a lot better—he still coughed on occasion and he was still a little warm with fever, but he didn't seem dizzy or delirious, and was a little livelier than he had been. Kagami was glad Kise decided to show up out of the blue.

Everything quieted down again, and Kagami and Kise let Kuroko take control of their joint Netflix account. After three episodes of The X-Files, the three of them had dozed off together, tangled up in one another. Eventually, Netflix cut off in the middle of an episode, bringing up the "Are you still watching?" screen. Nigou squirmed in Kise's lap and pawed at the remote that had fallen from Kuroko's hand, hitting the play button.


End file.
